


Wedding Crashers

by seanzy121



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: My prediction for the episode Reunion.





	Wedding Crashers

From the ships, the two diamonds descended. Blue glided down with a cold grace. Yellow landed like a missile, cracking the Earth below her. Alexandrite held Steven in her hand. Ready to give everything to save him. Steven shook with fear. Should he tell them about his mom? Would they even believe him? 

From Blue’s ship, a troop of Amethyst came out. Alexandrite paused. She knew these gems. From the zoo. There faces wore a strange mix of shame and confusion. 

The Diamonds looked at the giant fusion with disgust. But Blue spoke, “We are not here to fight. We just want to talk. Please where is… Steven?” 

Yellow exploded. “Talk! Talk! She lied to us Blue! She lied to us! Tell us, is it Steven or Pink Diamond?” 

Steven let out a gasp. Alexandrite fell apart and the Crystal Gems fell onto the beach. Yellow fell to her knees. “I thought you were shattered. Why? Why did you lie to me Pink?” 

The Amethysts began to speak up. “Yeah. Why did you leave us My Diamond?” A choruses of whys broke out. 

Steven looked to the Homeworld Gems and than to pearl. “How did you find out?” 

Blue looked down at him. “When you somehow escaped during the trial, in a way that totally wasn’t Yellow’s or mine’s fault, I had an idea. How could a Quartz shatter a diamond. And if the Rose Quartz wouldn’t tell me, maybe a Rose Quartz could.” 

Pearl smacked her forehead. “Oh, Lord.”

“So, I traveled to the zoo. And I unbubbled a Rose Quartz. And it just sat there for five months.”

“Five months! Eventually I realized that Blue was missing. When I found her at the zoo, she was on her hands and knees looking at that damned gem. I scanned the thing and do you know what it showed?” 

“It was a fake! They were all fakes!” 

Steven turned to Pearl. “If the Rose Quartzs at the zoos were fake than what happened to the real Rose Quartzs?” 

Pearl let out a nervous laugh. “Funny story. Not ha ha funny. They kinda don’t exist. Your mother and I short of made them up.” Everyone was glaring at Pearl. 

“Well we didn’t know that!” Blue continued. “So we checked the records. The last human checked in. And we found this.” She pulled out an x-ray of Steven, showing the whole gem in his body. “Explain.” 

So Steven told the diamonds about how Rose faked her death, how she met Greg. How she had him. 

“So you have none of her memories?” 

Steven nodded. 

“But her Gem is intact?” 

Again Steven nodded. “Well, they only thing to do is to remove the gem and get Pink back.”

The gems summoned their weapons. “Wait, if you remove my mom’s gem I’ll die!”

A blue wave hit the Crystal Gems and they all fell down, sobbing. “We don’t care.” As a giant blue hand came toward Steven. 

Meanwhile, behind Blue Diamond the ocean form into a hand and grabbed her from behind. It slammed her back and forth. Lapis flew down, with a look of per venom in her face. Yellow backed away. “Pearl get me out of here.” Yellow Diamond’s ship picked her up and flew away. 

Blue looked up. “Pearl… the ship.” But Lapis raised the ocean and crushed the ship and it fell to the Earth.


End file.
